


Cherry Blossoms and You

by URbeluvdmayuass



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Beyond Death, I'm Bad At Tagging, If you cry it's not my fault, Inspired by Grave Of Fireflies, Inspired by Studio Ghibli, M/M, Studio Ghibli, Studio Ghibli References, World War II, woojoong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:21:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26463325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/URbeluvdmayuass/pseuds/URbeluvdmayuass
Summary: “Let’s see cherry blossoms again this year?”“Yes.We will.”“Promise?”“Promise.”A story based on the life of two person who lived together.Based on the effects of World War II.THIS STORY IS PURELY A WORK OF FICTION.PLEASE CONSUME IT AS IT IS.
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung/Kim Hongjoong
Kudos: 9





	Cherry Blossoms and You

**Author's Note:**

> I have little to no knowledge about the condition in Korea during World War II.My knowledge is borrowed from Google.  
> So if you see anything wrong feel free to call me out on it.
> 
> Disclaimer:This story has implied reference of violence,rape and major character death.Please if you can handle it don't read.Don't take it much seriously it's a complete work of fiction.
> 
> Let me know in the comments if you enjoyed it.

Spring arrived a bit late this year.HongJoong is waiting at the train station with WooYoung.He  
assured the other boy that they would reach Seoul as quickly as possible.Now he thinks he will  
be late.He sighed.Looking back he remembered WooYoung loves Cherry Blossoms so much  
that they have to be in Seoul each year.  
The train arrived, they boarded up on it.Their journey began from here.

They looked out of the window.The sky blushed red, slowly the sun fading into the yellowish-  
blue horizon, stars litting up the still bright evening sky.It seems like someone set fire upon the  
place.HongJoong saw them ablaze.He saw everything went down in dust and ash and rising  
again.On the struggles of people who lived and died here.He saw everything.

War made a deep impact on people in this country.Common people suffered the most.Food was  
not available, he was merely a student, so he took up odd jobs to feed himself.His mother was  
shot in front of his eyes and his father never returned from the battlefield.

HongJoong dragged his tired body back to his broken home, he had a long day with barely any  
food.He entered into his house and took off his shoes.He collapsed there, sleep took over his  
body, he drifted into the dreamland.  
When he opened his eyes.He was in his bedroom and the smell of food made him more  
awake.He walked into the kitchen and saw his friend WooYoung cooking something.

WooYoung.Jung WooYoung.His childhood friend, he grew up with him in this house, his mother  
took care of both of them , while their fathers fought in battlefields.WooYoung never had a  
mother, so his father trusted Joong’s mother to take care of him.At this time, they only have  
each other.  
“Smells delicious you know.”  
“I know.Aunt taught me pretty well.”  
“Ok let’s eat it.”  
“You are not getting a single bit of it until you get changed and take a bath.”

HongJoong pouted, WooYoung smirked.He sighed and went away to take a bath.when he  
returned, WooYoung set the table for them.  
HongJoong sat down and picked up a bowl, wooyOung started the conversation.  
“Eat while you can.”  
“What do you mean?”  
WooYoung sighed,”The war is getting worse day by day.People are dying out there.Starving to  
death.”  
“I know.But we are still safe here.We both work hard enough-”  
“To feed each other? I know.But how long?”  
HongJoong ate quietly, he didn't have an answer to that.He always stopped WooYoung from  
talking about War by using this phrase. It seems like he could not use it anymore.  
They didn’t talk much after that.

Next day, WooYoung woke up early in the morning.It was pretty peaceful until he saw some  
commotion in the neighbourhood.He went outside to check it.He saw soldiers forcefully taking  
away womens and locking them up in the carriage.They are mothers, sisters and wives, who  
work hard day and night to provide their family.The carriage left, WooYoung ran behind it.

HongJoong woke up to an empty house.He called for his friend but he couldn’t him.Did he left  
for work this early in the morning? He wondered.It really seemed strange to him.He spent the  
whole day working and then he returned home.WooYoung didn't come back that day.

HongJoong frantically searched for his friend, but he never found him.He forgot to eat, sleep  
and even missed a few days of work.Anytime he would not work, he would search for  
WooYoung, asking people on the streets by showing his picture.It broke him from the  
inside.What if WooYoung is dead? That thought alone was eating him up from the inside.

WooYoung did show up, after a week.HongJoong found him at their doorstep.Bloody, broken  
and bruised, he friend was lying unconscious.His clothes were torn, his hair were ripped, nail  
marks dragged from his neck to his back.Hong Jong knelt down in front of him, still can’t believe  
his eyes.He gently took his hand, he was burning up with fever.He lifted him up and took him  
inside, he tried his best to wash him up, he neatly bandaged him up and let him sleep, Joong  
put wet cloth on his forehead to reduce the fever.HongJoong didn’t go back to work.He was  
there with WooYoung, waiting for him to wake up soon.

Hell broke loose the next day at their house.HongJoong woke up to find that WooYoung was not in his bed, he quickly stood up and search for him every where.He found him in the  
bathroom.WooYoung was in the bathroom scratching and rubbing his skin so much that his skin  
formed new wounds , while murmuring something.HongJoong was quick to react.He held his  
hand tightly and pinned him against the wall,”What do you think you are doing?”’ he said sternly,  
to it WooYoung screamed at him,”It won’t get off my skin!!”  
“What?”  
The place went quite again, only the sound of their harsh breathing could be heard.  
“It won’t get off my skin.”  
“What won’t get off your skin?”  
“Their hands”,WooYoung hiccuped,”Their filthy hands won’t get off my skin”,He broke down in  
tears,”What should I do HongJoong? No matter how much I try it won’t get off my skin.”

HongJoong tightly hugged him, he was feeling sick in his stomach.  
“Please don’t leave me alone, I am scared.”  
WooYoung said, with his head on HongJoong’s shoulders.  
“I won’t”,HongJoong suppressed a sob,”I promise I won’t.”

HongJoong would always stay by WooYoung’s side, taking care of him, calming him down when  
he wakes up screaming from his nightmare.WooYoung slowly opened up to him.He told him  
what happened that day.

After following the carriage, he reached the military base.The women screamed and resisted,  
the soldiers started beating them up, WooYoung stood up for them.They beat him up  
too.Instead of throwing him away to die on the road, they raped and tortured him along with  
other women they captured, he tried his best to escape but he was always captured and was  
tortured twice than usual.One day he actually did escape.He ran away as far as his feet could  
take him and collapsed in front of HongJoong’s house.

HongJoong’s blood boiled while listening to it.He wished he could do something but his hands  
were tied.Those soldiers were their ruler’s soldier.He was powerless in front of them.He stayed  
with WooYoung instead.

HongJoong tried his best to provide both of them food and fire, but he ran out of money soon.He  
had to use up their savings and sometimes even pawn off things from his home.  
“There will be spring soon right.”  
“What are you talking about? It’s still November.”  
“Oh.”  
WooYoung was sitting on the porch, watching HongJoong do the laundry.He was enjoying the  
warmth of winter sun, he is exceptionally cold these days.  
WooYoung sighed and said,”I want to see Cherry Blossoms.”

HongJoong smiled and said,”like last year?”  
“Exactly like last year.”  
WooYoung was probably healing.HongJoong smiled.  
Suddenly WooYoung stood up and hugged HongJoong.  
“Let’s see cherry blossoms again this year?”  
“Yes.We will.”  
“Promise?”  
“Promise.”

HongJoong never got the time to keep his promise.WooYoung passed away in his  
sleep.HongJoong laid there beside him, holding his cold hand.He didn't cry.Maybe he couldn’t  
cry anymore.  
WooYoung took away all the happiness with him.He is now in pain.He is alone.Numbed.Broken from the inside.

HongJoong burned his body, kept his ashes beside his mother’s and left his home.He never  
came back.He walked away.As far as he could to escape the place.

HongJoong spent his days on street.Walking barefoot on the pavement with colds wind attacking him.He slept by the side of the road, in the freezing winter,curling up to get some warmth.He would see WooYoung in his dreams.He'd see his family in his dreams.Happy.Peaceful.Then he would wake up to the harsh reality.He never worked.He never ate.He can't even remember where he was at that point.He walked away too far from the house.He was afraid to stay because of the memories haunting him.But those memories never left him.It would torture him each moment he would breathe.

HongJoong wished he was dead.He wished WooYoung take him away from this land of worldy beings and selfish possessions.He wished this pain would stop for him.

He joined in the protest with other people.People who were stripped of their family, home  
and basic human rights.People who were slaves to the condition of War and Death.People who were like him.They screamed and demanded justice.

They soldiers opened fire on those unarmed innocent civilians.Some escaped.Some couldn’t.

HongJoong didn’t.He accepted those bullets just like he accepted his fate.These bullets didn’t  
hurt the way it did when he lost his family.Death came to him as a sweet escape.

“Next stop is Seoul”  
Wooyoung stood up grabbing HongJoong’s hands.They reached Seoul.It was a beautiful day,  
yet so cold.They got down on the station and made their way through the crowd.

Finally they reached their destination.Beautiful cherry blossoms falling down.

They sat on a nearby bench.WooYoung kept his head on HongJoong’s shoulder.They were  
enjoying the view of the city of Seoul after more than 50 years of war and sufferings.

It’s peaceful now.

They are in peace now.


End file.
